Overcoming Fear With Love
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: After the meeting with their distant uncle, the Tickle Monster brothers worry about their relationship with humans.


**Here's a story done by guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Jocu and his brothers were all sitting around, thinking about what Lauhin and Ecstacio said. Were they becoming too close to humans?! Jocu closed his eyes and did a deep search of his emotions. All of the brothers did and all were relieved…they did admire and love the people on Earth, but not in a mating kind of way. Their love was more of family and friendship. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Jocu turned to them.

"Brothers…there will be many that fall in love with us, but we are fine. We are still consistent with our emotions and that is good enough for ourselves and father," Jocu said.

"We know that Lilac has a small crush on you," Vivo smiled cheekily. "But don't worry; she understands where we stand."

"Of course I do," Lilac said, walking in but not hearing the crush part that Vivo mentioned. If she did, she would have run out in embarrassment. The brothers turned with a small smile, knowing that Queen Bliss brought her. "Bella and I do admire and will always love you guys, but we know that you all have rules and we respect that!"

"And we don't want anything awkward between us; if anything, I'm scared this will change things between us," Bella said, now walking in and adjusting her glasses.

"What?! Of course not," Jovi smiled, now walking over and gently tickling Bella's sides.

"What happened will definitely not change a thing guys! We are always going to be connected with love and friendship. Even until the end of time! And remember, there's different types of love," Jocu said, now grabbing Lilac and tickling under her chin, making her giggle and blush. "In plus, father has separated us before and we all have passed with flying colors."

"That's true!" Lilac said, now remembering.

"Now let's all have some punch!" Bliss smiled, now walking in and joining them. Amio was also blushing as well, but he stood in front of them, knowing that he was the one becoming fond of someone.

"Guys…listen to me. I know that we were partly in this mess because of me. But rest assured, I have a small fondness for someone, but I have it under control. You all can search my mind and emotions," Amio said, now letting the brothers have access to his mind.

The brothers and queen scanned Amio but smiled as they saw what Amio meant. He did have a small crush on a young girl on Earth, but nothing as serious as Ecstacio was stating.

"Why it's nothing more than a small feeling," Bliss smiled.

"And let's face it…Lauhinians have developed small crushes on humans before," Lauhin smirked, now walking in and glancing at Blithe.

"What?! I cannot help that I love all kinds of beings," Blithe teased. Everyone playfully rolled their eyes, knowing that Blithe was just teasing.

"And who is this girl that Amio has grown to admire?" Lilac smiled, now giggling as Jocu sat her on his lap and began gently poking her waist.

"We shall see," Jocu answered her.

Amio chuckled and placed his hands on his hips. "Well…we are just friends, but I have grown to like Dana, the Ectonurite hybrid."

"Oh she's a nice girl," Jovi smiled.

"And playful!" Jocu chuckled.

"I think that everyone should have a good friend and as long as your attachments are not too serious, I don't see any harm," Bliss smiled.

"There is a young one I have observed at the mansion too. Her name is Tyina. She's very shy though…like me. But we've never met," Jovi grinned.

The brothers chuckled and glanced at him. "Then perhaps you will be the one to help her come out of her shell, but just making sure not to get too close," Lauhin winked.

"Really?! Do you really think she would want to be friends with me?" Jovi smiled.

"But of course! Who wouldn't?" Jest smirked.

"Why not bring her here?" Bliss smiled, now snapping her fingers and Tyina appearing in the midst of them. The 13 year old was beyond shocked and jumped back, never being in the realm before.

"Hey… easy…" Jovi smiled, now slowly walking over to her and introducing himself and his family. But after living with a mansion of aliens, Tyina was able to calm down a bit easily.

"H-Hello everyone; I'm Tyina." She said shyly, her light brown eyes looking down a bit. "Wow…real tickle monsters! Cool!"

"C'mon…don't be shy," Jovi soothed, now getting down on all fours and wagging his tail. Tyina giggled at the playful gesture and sat down on the floor.

"I can't help it. I just…well…" Tyina started.

"No need to be afraid honey…we just want you to come more out of your shell," Bliss smiled.

"Now how about we all go for a swim; we need to relax after what all happened," Lauhin grinned, now motioning everyone to go to the hot springs. As they all went for a swim, they all breathed a sigh of relief. True the brothers admired humans on Earth, but they were not serious.

"Do you think that Ecstacio was just being overly concerned?" Jocu asked.

Lauhin closed his eyes and focused for a moment. He then opened them and looked at them. "Ryoto just spoke to me telepathically. Yes…Ecstacio has been more concerned lately. For some reason, he was hoping to discourage us from getting too close to the humans, even though there wasn't a problem at all."

"So he was afraid of Amio falling in love, even though he wasn't?" Vivo asked.

"Yes. You are correct. Amio has an admiration for Dana, but if it were more serious…I would have noticed; I can sense when each of you are forming a deeper mating connection with anyone. As for Ecstacio, he has a sad history with humans but that is all I can say," Lauhin said. "He would never harm a human on purpose, but he just doesn't want us getting hurt," Lauhin said.

The others nodded, but Bliss then turned and tackled each of her sons and Lauhin! She then turned and playfully looked at the human girls too!

"Relax everyone…we are all being too uptight," the queen giggled, now tickling the girls on their stomachs and making them laugh. But it wasn't long before Lauhin surfaced from the water and began tickling the girls too! The brothers then turned playfully on each other and soon everyone was soaking wet! It was great to realize that there was really nothing to worry about.

Tyina was not used to these beings or tickling so she tried to ease away, but Bliss reached out and tried to grab her ankle as she climbed out. She barely grazed her!

"Hey! Come here little one!" she giggled.

"I-I uh…" she said, now blushing in shyness. Bliss smiled and leaned out of the pool, now wagging her tail.

"Honey, it's ok. We won't harm you…come over here," Bliss soothed, now beckoning her with a white claw. Tyina looked a bit shy and her face became even more red as Bliss slowly crawled out of the pool and shook herself off. She then saw the young girl hide behind a tree with a giggle. Bliss smirked and leaned behind the tree and gently grabbed Tyina's shirt and tugged the girl to her. But the sudden movement made them both tumble in the soft grass and Tyina landed on the queen's back. Bliss smiled as she glanced at the girl over her shoulder.

"Hey, you little rascal," she giggled, now lifting her tail and wiggling it in the girl's face. Tyina playfully grabbed the tail, but the queen took that opportunity to bounce her and buck her like a horse, albeit gently. "Get…off…of…there…and…come…here!" the queen laughed with each bounce. Tynia then began giggling uncontrollably as Queen Bliss bounced her off and she landed on the ground. Soon the queen pinned her down under her gently and was playfully nipping in her neck and blowing raspberries and the little girl's giggles and queen's giggles soon rang around the entire jungle as the others watched with joy and love. The queen knew how to loosen people up for sure!

Meanwhile, Ecstacio was watching from a distance. "They do need to be protectors of Earth, but they do need to be careful around humans. Why on Earth are they so concerned about being close with these particular group of humans?!"

"We are careful…and we care for them." A voice said from behind him. Ecstacio turned and saw Lauhin playfully approaching him on the tree branch. "Now brother, loosen up and come and join us," Lauhin smiled, wiping his own white hair from his face.

"I cannot! Lauhin, I even learned that Jape's DNA was found in a human child! Jape even checks on her from time to time," Ecstacio said lowly.

"Yes, Zambanza. His blood was found in her from the Nitian plot years ago," Lauhin said calmly.

"Well, Jape I am sure does not really consider her his own; I mean she is not by birth." Ecstacio said gently.

"Of course he does. He may not show it, but he watches over her and makes sure she's safe. We all do," Lauhin said.

"What?! You're acting as if this human child is related to you all!" Ecstacio said in horror.

"Ecstacio…in a way she is. Maybe not directly by birth, but indirectly through Jape's blood. She belongs to us," Lauhin said calmly. Ecstacio closed his eyes and looked away.

"You've gone too far Lauhin. You allow a possible human to be in your family AND you allow your son to have a fondness for a human?!" Ecstacio growled out.

"Amio's fondness is not in a mating way. He just feels more connected to Dana," Lauhin said.

"Like it or not, you better hope it doesn't cause a problem," Ecstacio growled.

"I have watched my sons for centuries and they have never failed me or broken the rules; they will never do what they shouldn't. I trust them…and they can be trusted," Lauhin said.

Ecstacio let out a deep sigh and turned away. Lauhin let out a sigh too and nudged him in a friendly manner and began rubbing against him.

"Now how about coming and greeting our guests; Ecstacio…everything will be alright," Lauhin smiled, now gently bumping him.

"It is for the best I do not…let my nephews know that I only have their best interest Lauhin," Ecstacio said, now gently placing his forehead against Lauhin's. "Promise me…promise me you won't get too close to humans…Lauhin, learn from what happened to me. Humans will only forget their promises or perish when it comes time to prove what really matters!"

"Brother…please…" Lauhin soothed, now gently cupping Ecstacio's neck. Ecstacio only looked away and disappeared into thin air.

"Remember…" his voice carried on the wind. "Remember Lauhin…"

"Ecstacio…you will come around in time," Lauhin said, now teleporting back and enjoying the party with his family. They were all glad that was put behind them and everyone was feeling normal again! And even better? The friendships were even stronger!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! Ecstacio does have his secrets, but that is a story for another time. And Amio and Dana are just good friends, but Amio does have a certain "soft spot" for Dana and, after a talk with her creator, she does for him as well. ;)**


End file.
